MVOTHT Ch 03
Interlude : Distant Shore Gigamon Space station Galhard Ekoman pointed his Image maker through the view port and made a short visual recording of the Gigamon Class Space Station they just approached. He was working for National Galactic and for his current assignment he had traveled further than ever before. And now after over a year travel he reached Distant Shore, the Unions most distant outpost. His journey began on Titan in the Sol System and with a fast Clipper to Central Station where he boarded a Space Train and with it all across the Bridge and over 2 million Light years to Beachhead and then another 20,000 light via Space Train half across Andromeda to Andro Central and, the last 500 aboard Space busses he was glad he arrived finally. The Attendant robot floated down the middle isle ."Dear passengers we are approaching Distant Shore Station. We will dock at the station in 25 minutes. Please gather your personal belongings and prepare for debarking. Gray Lines Incorporated cannot be held responsible for items left behind." The robot had reached the end of the isle of this passenger compartment, turned around in a fluid motion and continued. "Distant Shore maintains a nitrogen oxygen atmosphere and living conditions suitable for oxygen breathing carbon life forms. "This space bus terminates here. " Galhard and his Assistant got up with stiff legs despite the low grav sleep bubble and stretched. His Assistant, a Furry Holdian yawned." What's your plan. Do we start right away?" Galhard waved his hand." No, we find our Hotel rooms first, get situated and then we have a nice dinner. We traveled that long, what's another day?" Along with the Reporter and his Image taker and assistant, about sixty other passengers debarked. Most of them looked like military personnel returning or arriving for duty, Galhard could spot Fleet personnel even in civilian clothing, but there were civilians too and he could not let this opportunity go, flicked his National Galactic Logo to bright and active and approached a Garbini. " Don't be alarmed we are from National Galactic Magazine and work on a feature about this place. May I ask you, what brings a Garbini so far out here?" His Assistant had the Imager Robot drone activated and the Garbini wiggled his tentacles. " I do like the NGM magazines a lot. I actually subscribe too! My Pod partner and I operate a Fry and Dine here." "Thank you!" The Garbini went on. Norgner his assistant looked over the images. "Nothing really spectacular you know. Just a Garbini, space dock and space station background. Nothing we haven't seen before." Galhard switched his Logo of and they walked to the Customs check point." It's exactly that. We are almost 3 Million light years away from Sol and still we can go and order us some Fried Chicken. Think about it! We are in a different Galaxy can you even imagine the efforts and the work that had to be done, so a Garbini can cook fried foods here?" "Why would anyone want to?" the Holdian asked as they reached the Customs officer, a Petharian." He scanned their CITI's and said." Your documents are in order. You may proceed. Please be aware that this is a military Installation. stay clear of designated security areas and follow all instructions given by Military Personnel" Right past the Customs was the Main concourse. A 100 meter deep and 20 meters high corridor that ran completely around the stations circumference and over 80 kilometers long. IST's, Slide Belts and Taxi Bubbles provided transportation. Here were the shops and civilian installations. A short ride with a Slide belt brought them to the local Twin Trees Hotel. They had no problem finding it, a floating Vari Sign showed the way." After they freshened themselves and had a little dinner, they went to the hotel bar, not different from many others. Low light drinks and some music. The bar wasn't really busy only a handful of patrons at the bar. To his furry friend and partner he said." Go ask me a few questions to see if I got it all right." "Alright, what kind of base is that?" "It's a Gigamon, third largest standard Union base type, 32,000 km across." "Where are we?" "Distant Shores is officially the furthest outpost of the Union. We are in M 31, often referred to as the Andromeda Galaxy by Humans." "So far so good. Why is it here?" " The same reason the Bridge was built, to find the origin of the Y'All and prevent the next attack by finding the reason of their aggressions and if nothing else carry the war to them and end it for good." "Well that's all we need to know. The rest will be the stuff of your story and my pictures." He leaned over to the next guest. " Sorry the interruption but we are new here. Are you here longer?" The other guest was an Ult and he turned his upper body to see the reporter with both of his eyes." Yes I have been stationed here since we started construction, eight years now and I am officially retired tomorrow and go home." " We are working for the National Galactic Magazine, doing a piece over this place." Did they ever find anything about the Y'All?" "Not even a trace." That's when the Sirens started howling and a voice said over the Intercom," All hands Battle stations. Civilians are asked to remain in their designated areas. Lock down process in progress." The Ult bolted up and so did two other guests and left. A civilian came into the bar and was pale." The Y'All are here!" ________________________________________ Category:MORE VOYAGES OF THE TIGERSHARK